Decision
by GohanGenius'85
Summary: Gohan finds Zenia, a young Saiyan princess who survived the Vegetasei destruction and whose heart was blackened being the slave of King Cold. She is ought to get what she wants and plans to use Gohan as her bait. Gohan is forced to make a decision, fami
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Do you have a deja vu feeling? Anywayz my story but Akira's Toriyma's characters and stories are his and his alone. Now to what you really want to read.  
  
Note: Things are different but ignore that.  
  
The spring breeze slapped Gohan's young, solemn, lonely face. The tears were still not dry from some previous days before. An expression of disaster wore the young 17 year's old face. The day was turning to night once again but Gohan didn't hear his mother yelling at him for breakfast or see his father's smile which used to warm him like a summer sunset. He didn't feel Goten's smile escape into his soul. He could not see Videl's lovely face looking into his. All he saw was Zenia. His innocent dreams were haunted by her and her piercing gaze, her unmerciless devotion to his destruction, and the pure ugliness that wore her heart. Finally, after many turns and tosses his coal shaded eyes opened to pure darkness. His breath was white and pale as him. He was disgusted as how he didn't have enough ki to simply keep him warm. He was too exhausted both mentally and physically. Dark cirlces clouded his soul. He got up and in a drunken state of depression remembered the events that had led him to this hell.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Gohan! Breakfast's ready and if you aren't here don't expect me to make any more! Besides you're going to be late for school young man, come down right now!" Chi-Chi yelled up the stairs, annoyed. Her son was so smart but so lazy sometimes. Upstairs, Gohan looked fondly at Videl's picture by his bedside blushing a nervous dark red. His thoughts were broken by a sweet yet powerfull yell of his mother. He could already hear the heavy thudding of his little brother Goten hoping to get more than a fair share of his food. In fear of going to school without any food was enough to get him out of his trance and down the stairs maybe even faster than a Super Saiyan. Quickly he rushed afraid of being yelled by Mrs. Cresdion, a very strict teacher who was dying to prove that children were the evil of all society and was counting on Gohan as her best example, however, Gohan had different ideas. He gobbled up his food like a Super Vacuum. Somehow, his stomach still felt a little strange but noticing his mother's concerned expression he showed his infamous Son smile and she relaxed. He couldn't let his fault for his father dying affect her so much. Kissing his mom on the cheek and petting his little brother he flew in the skies taking a particular annoyance to all the birds that were chirping too loud for his sensitive ears to bear much longer but thankfully he was at school and just in time for class. Picking his seat next to Videl he flashed her a smile and he smiled back as much in love. They had already kissed and he knew that she was the one.  
  
"Alright you undisciplaned children, I have some rather disturbing news..." The teacher said intterupted.  
  
"Aw you're leaving, well that's such a shame." Sharpner commented sarcastically.  
  
"Sharpner you have detention for the next month, what I meant is that we have another piece of filth joining this fine school, she will introduce herself if she can bear to." Mrs. Cresdion replied and sat down. Gohan was already feeling a lot of sympathy for the new girl and Videl was too. To all their surprises a beautiful girl walked in. She had raven black hair up to her next which was a little spiked. Intense dark green almost black eyes with unreadable desires. An unusually fit body that somehow shone through her irregularly tight school uniform. Gohan noticed she also had a particular scent to her that was inviting and just as suspicious to him but he ignored that.  
  
"My name's Zenia, I am not from around here and I don't like to be flirted with so leave me alone." With that said she coldly took a seat rather hurridly up the stairs. She stopped next to Gohan and looked at him with a mischivious grin that compared to Vegeta's and took a seat across from him. Gohan couldn't stop looking at her from then on and unfortuneately Videl noticed this and almost cried, almost pounded Gohan. As soon as the bell rang Gohan left to find Zenia. Videl tried to follow and failed.  
  
"Damn it Gohan! I just got you and I will not let that tramp get you!" Videl said with a fiery determination in her piercing blue eyes. Rushing off in useless rush, she set out to make Gohan realize just not ticked off she was.  
  
"Um uh Zenia" Gohan asked in the garden.  
  
"Hello my Gohan...don't you just hate nature today, its so irritating and annoying isn't it?" Zenia asked without taking her eyes off the sky. Gohan was about to object but something took over him.  
  
"Yeah Zenny it sure is." He replied taking a seat next to her. She smiled and fingered through his hair.  
  
"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY GUY MISSY." Videl said her lip trembling with every word uttered.  
  
"I would human except Gohan isn't yours and he doesn't want to leave me, do you Gohan?" Zenia asked seductively. A part of Gohan said no but that wasn't in control right now.  
  
"Go away Videl you annoy me, I want a real woman, I want Zenia" Gohan said. His heart was raging and confused. His heart broke when he heard Videl stutter and then faint. The Saiyan part of him finally compressed and he rushed to Videl's side horrified at his behavior and angered at Zenia.  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
"I should have known back then what a monster she was, how easily she could control my emotions." His entire body shook as he headed further, deeper into the violent woods. Another tear slipped from his eye. Another memory tainted his soul. He continued walking endlessly as unconsciousness covered his sight.  
  
Another Flashback.  
  
"Who are you? What the hell do you want?" Gohan cried out loud.  
  
"My name is Zenia." They were both in a clearing by the woods and Gohan had almost forsaken Videl for this girl, he truly hated the moon for the passion he was feeling and for how far he had gotten. Luckily before anything serious happened he had willed himself to stop.  
  
"You aren't human! You are venom in disguise!" Gohan yelled out. "How else can you deceive my heart and make me feel so........Saiyan?" He said confused by what he had just said. For the last 10 days she had made him feel so violent and yet so passionate and he wanted to know why.  
  
"Oh Gohan, you take things much too seriously, anyway do try to control that anger or else that Videl is it? She will be dead by tomorrow." Zenia said calmly sitting on a rock.  
  
"Why you..."  
  
"Gohan!" Her authority and seriousness finally sealed his lips in surprise and fear of Videl's life. "Fine if that is how you wish to be I will tell you who I really am and what I want and if you interrupt your family is dead, got it?!" She said and Gohan felt too weak to argue. "When Vegetasei, our home planet blew up I was but a baby abandoned by my parents for Vegeta the heir had already been conceived and I was an unfortunate shame that couldn't be revealed. Right before the planet blew up King Cold had found me and decided to make a joke of the race by showing everyone that I was pathetic, a Saiyan! He took me in but after Frieza blew up the planet he kept me as a worthless slave, its your fault Cold is dead, you took away my revenge."......."Anyway, I came here and found more of you pathetic half-breeds, but since you're the oldest of all them and only other available Saiyan you shall be my mate and if you do not comply I will succeed in killing all of your how do you say? loved ones?, I have the power to let all the inner rage in a person come out and you most of all should know its consequences so be either mine or be alone and as worthless as I was Gohan though I know not why you won't say yes to such an irrestable woman such as me, I am clearly superior to that inferior girl Videl."  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
Gohan was on the ground now crawling his way to some haven, some hope. He didn't know how much longer he would stay alive. After Zenia had destroyed his life by making him give her a deviously powerful child she had killed all he loved brutally and left him to die alone. Now he was sure her plan would succeed. He had not many hopes of finding his salvation, the Earth was half gone and barren and he felt that so was he.  
  
"I am a disgrace father, there is no more I can possibly do here, please accept me when I come there." His eyelids drooped slowly and heavily, the loud explosions became soft thuddings. He knew he was dying and didn't care too much. Unknown to him familar blue eyes looked down at him very concerned.  
  
Next Chapter should be more exciting and a little longer. Sincere reviews would be greatly appreciated. 


	2. Somebody save this soul

"Gohan, is that you?" said a sweet voice that rang in Gohan's sensitive ears. Gohan felt his lips part but they were too dry to utter a sound. Gohan felt his head being tilted up by somewhat shaky hands and he felt a wet, cold fluid dampen his dry, parched throat. Gohan used his training to take any of the energy from this substance and use it to at least see who was talking to him. Gohan's deep black found themselves staring at dark blue eyes and raven black hair.  
  
"Oh my god, she didn't kill you Videl! I am so sorry Videl." whispered Gohan as all his newfound energy vanished and he felt faint. Videl looked at Gohan and she took his face into her little hands, staring at the pale complexion that was foreign to the lively expression that she always admired on Gohan's face. Videl felt for Gohan's heartbeat and felt an almost extinct pulse beating and looked back down to Gohan. Videl quickly pulled out the last of the Senzu bean Korin had given to the Z fighters before Zenia had demolished the last of the Z-fighters, Gohan was the only one left but Videl wasn't sure how much longer he would let himself live. Videl looked to the simple, green bean and back at Gohan.  
  
"Gohan how could you abandon us like that? You don't know the turmoil I've put myself through during the last year, wondering where you were. If you were safe? If we had something special or our love was as big a hoax as my father's victory over Cell?" Videl said bringing herself closer to Gohan. "You don't understand how much I hate you for what you have done, you can't possibly imagine what I've done to forget you, its pure weakness Gohan but after seeing you like this, so weak and so vulnerable yourself, I've to wonder about the victim's in Zenia's plans, I have to admit this Gohan, I still love you like a crazy madwoman Gohan so I will save your life, I just hope that when you live you will still share your feelings for me as well," Videl said as she wiped a tear droplet from the corner of her eyes and popped the bean in Gohan's mouth and slowly moved his jaw to break the bean so that Gohan could swallow it. Videl saw that Gohan was still too weak to get up from his defeat so she took the late Bulma's last device and used the energy waves created by the object to life the heavy Saiyan's body into her Light Speed Turbo Car which had the coordinates of the underground network system that the humans had created to extend their lives.  
  
Videl stepped into the car and put it into car while administering the invisible detection monitor. As they were on their way, Videl took one last look at Gohan's almost exhausted expression and Videl's eyes narrowed. "You bitch, I don't know what you did to Gohan, Zenia, but it was bad and I know you enjoyed it, I know Gohan loved me once and there's a reason he left me for you and since you tried to kill him, he's mine now and together we are unstoppable, once he gets better Zenia, I am personally going to deliver that last blow, the one to still your heart and end our misery, then I am going to wish Gohan's family back and the rest of Earth as well, there's still a little time left, and then I will be happy again and you, well Zenia, you selfish bitch, you will be dead," said Videl as the familiar building approached the airship. The complex itself was a cave- like construction, there was no signs of modern engineering, and people were dressed in simple clothing, some crying, some left dry of any emotion. They all turned their heads in fear as they heard a car approaching and relaxed when they saw Videl. Sharpener was the first to greet Videl, he had become her best friend and stopped hitting on Videl when Erasa had died and Videl had punched him because she would never love anyone else like Gohan Son.  
  
"Videl where were you? We were worried Zenia had gotten you!" Sharpener said putting arms around Videl.  
  
"Sharpener." Videl said breathless as a faint smile escaped her.  
  
"What's wrong Videl?"  
  
"Sharpener, look in the passenger seat, look at who I found in the remains of Satan City." Videl said slowly, Sharpener walked to the seat and opened the pressurized door so he had to wait a second before the blurry image presented itself, "yes Sharpener, I found Gohan, he's alive Sharpener, he's alive!" said Videl with tears in her eyes.  
  
"That bastard doesn't deserve to live after the hell he put you through Videl, I thought you understood that, why did you save this thing?" spat out Sharpener with revealed disgust.  
  
"Sharpener!" Videl snapped.  
  
"Well I am not lying am I?! He's just as bad as Zenia, he's destroyed all those whom he cared about by own deceit to humankind Videl and you believed that as well, what happened, did he do something?" asked Sharpener keeping a careful eye on Gohan.  
  
"Sharpener, look at him, how do you expect me to hate Gohan when the body before me looks nothing like Gohan, he looks so human Sharpener, so weak and vulnerable, yes I hated him but he couldn't do anything to me, he was barely alive when I found him and his eyes, they were so dark and red from months of pain, Sharpener, this is not the Gohan I used to know, this Gohan has been put through his own hell Sharpener, in fact he looked like he didn't care to live any longer, how can I hate a fellow victim?" Videl said between forcibly held back tears in a soft tone. "Sharpener please take him to the medical room, once he gets better he can help us, if not for his pain, do it for the survival of the people left alive that need a savior," said Videl as she shakily left for her room. Sharpener looked at Gohan again and he saw a pale, worn-out person, Videl was right, Gohan was nothing like the person slumped before him. Sharpener's eyes softened and with the help from a couple men and women, Gohan's life was saved once again.  
  
AT THE CHECK-IN STATION  
  
"Gohan Son, your body on Earth has been restored to health and your sprit is free to go back and live, put down your signature and you'll be on your way, please hurry, I am having a terribly busy day," said the big red man at the desk. Gohan turned his face to look at him.  
  
"I have no desire to go back to Earth and I have no desire to go heaven, I am undeserved of both pleasures, I only want to be left alone, send me to HFIL, as punishment for my sin," pleaded Gohan with a weary voice.  
  
"But Gohan Son, you were tricked and you have saved the Earth so many times, it would be a criminal deed if I were to send you to HFIL, although not going back to Earth could in itself be considered a bad deed, you have great strength Gohan and though you've been through much despair, I would have expected a stronger front from you," responded the big red guy at the desk.  
  
"It would be no criminal deed, I've been evil and stained the good name of my family and friends, I am solely responsible for Zenia's influence at the present time and all those that are dying, I was weak and I wanted to protect my family and friends so I didn't tell them, I thought of myself as superior and I didn't want anyone to worry, so they never knew what hit them when Zenia came, they never had the chance to prepare, to save themselves at the very least. I tried to help them, to save Earth, but it was too late, before I knew it, the world had gone into what I had been trying to shield everyone from. I don't even remember anything much during the last year, with this weakness, how can I help anyone, no one will want to save my life after they know what I have done, its better to leave just now."  
  
"Gohan!" a deep voice sounded out to the side of him. Gohan turned around to see a collection of his family and friends and of course a scowling Vegeta. Gohan felt a tremor of dizziness rush past him.  
  
"Well I shall leave you to decide, you have but a half hour to return to your body before it perishes due to your presence here, please hurry and make your decision, I don't usually do this Son Gohan, so please make a correct decision, and LEAVE!" the red man hollered as he sweat dropped when he looked back at his paperwork. Gohan unwillingly looked away from his family and friends and then he felt a strong grasp on his arm and he was dragged to the rest of the crowd. Vegeta's hold on him was rough and likely to bruise if Gohan still had his body. Gohan tried to free himself to no avail, so he gave up, rather quickly.  
  
"Vegeta not so rough with him," said Goku as his eyes moved to Gohan's pitiful stance. Goku felt anger rise in him. *I was an awful father, I should never have left my son to this position and now the Earth will be diminished.* Chi-Chi put a hand on Goku's arm.  
  
"Gohan honey are you alright? Gohan tell me why you won't go back?" Chi- Chi said to the frail boy in front of her. Gohan's lips trembled under the pressure and he glanced to a picture.  
  
"Mom, I've done wrong, I don't think I can go back and face what I've done, I've already tried so many times to right my actions and I've failed with flying colors, I am a shame to Earth and no shame can become a hero," said Gohan in a murmur.  
  
"Brat! You say you are a shame to humankind because you screwed up really badly and got a few people killed! Then what the hell do you call a Prince that purged planets his entire life! Boy listen to me, brooding over things that have already happened is a pathetic excuse to be a coward. I know that bitch screwed you over and personally I am mad at you for letting her do that to a Saiyan no less. But what happened can't be changed so why don't you just get back to your body and send her to HFIL, you have the strength that my sister will never possess, and your baby is still to young to harness any important power so I don't see your excuse for not returning to Earth," Vegeta responded harshly.  
  
"What about the fact that Earth will never forgive me!" snapped Gohan, looking down ashamed.  
  
"But you are already forgiven Gohan," said Bulma kindly. Gohan looked at her questionably.  
  
"Son, I know of one person who forgave you even when you forsake her for Zenia, I am talking about Videl!" said Goku squeezing his son's shoulders.  
  
"Videl? I know Videl hates me for abandoning her, how could she ever forgive me? I purposely ruined her life and killed her father and her friends and you say she has already forgiven me? Even if she forgiven me, it's only out of pity, she doesn't need me father, no one needs a man like me," said Gohan.  
  
"I thought I taught you more about love Gohan, son, your father left me so many times and there were moments when I could despise him, but I saw beyond those issues to the love I felt for him and my family and I have always forgiven him. What I am trying to say is that Videl loves you and no matter what you have done, whether you'll admit it or not. More importantly than that Gohan is the fact that she needs you, if you won't go back to save the Earth, go back to tell Videl you love her also, at least for her go back to Earth," said Chi-Chi as she hugged her son. Gohan thought about that for a second. "Or are you going to let something bad happen to her?" asked Chi-Chi sensing the hesitation.  
  
"No I would never let anyone hurt her!" Gohan said with some of his previous fire.  
  
"Then why the hell don't you go back and protect your mate! Zenia will come back for her boy!" said Vegeta in an angry tone. Gohan's eyes widened at the thought of Videl's death, and his body began to glow a yellow hue.  
  
"Fine I will go back, I will go back and protect Videl, after what I've done, I owe her that much, I know you want me to save the Earth, but I am going back to save Videl, I will never allow any harm to reach her, I vow to that," said Gohan rushing back to the red guy and signing the papers.  
  
"Don't worry Goku, once he finds Videl's love, the world will receive the old Gohan back, when you place his family and friends.and lover's in a tough situation, he always comes through and doing this will save the Earth.thanks for the pep talk Veggie-head," Bulma said smiling as Gohan's soul disappeared from their sight. 


End file.
